


JFitB (Just Filling in the Blanks)

by Infie



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, LAtR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from LAtR; Max and Alec search for Biggs</p>
            </blockquote>





	JFitB (Just Filling in the Blanks)

**Author's Note:**

> Any dialogue in the italicized sections is directly from the "Love Among the Runes" episode.

_**{From LAtR}** _

_Alec spoke rapidly, urgently into the phone. "You need to get back to Terminal City right now, pal."_

_[Why? What's wrong?] Biggs sounded concerned._

_{excuse me}_

_Alec frowned as the strange voice came faintly over the cell._

_[Hang on a sec, Alec.] Biggs' voice got further away. [Yeah?]_

_{You wanna help keep the neighborhood trannie-safe?} Alec's eyes narrowed._

_[Some other time.] *thud*_

_{He's one of them! *pause* How do you like that, freak?} *grunt*_

_Alec's heart leaped into his throat. "Biggs!" Alec pushed the panic down, seeking the grim calmness of focus. "He's in trouble." He slapped the phone closed, already moving._

_"Let's go." Max's voice was equally curt as they headed for the door._

_"Mole." Alec lifted his chin at Mole in demand. He caught the shotgun and pumped it in one smooth motion as Mole threw it to him. An instant later, he was out the door and gone._

* * *

Alec and Max hit the bikes at a run. They kicked them into life and headed out, engines roaring.

"Where is he?" Max shouted over the sound of her Ninja.

"Dunno for sure. He said he was near my place," Alec yelled back. He twisted the throttle harder, trying to coax every precious drop of speed from the motorcycle.

They screeched to a halt at the same place Alec and Biggs had split earlier. Alec was off his bike and looking around in a blur of motion that had Max grabbing his arm and pulling him to a halt forcefully.

"Alec," she hissed. "Keep it 'normal'." He glared at her hotly, but toned it down. He shook her off and flexed his hand around the shotgun, scanning the area again. Max looked around, too.

Everything was quiet.

"He's not here." Alec scrubbed a hand across his face. "We're gonna have to look." He took out his phone and stared at it, willing it to ring. When it didn't he clicked it open and dialed. No answer.

"Ok." Max pointed east. "I'll head that way, you head towards JamPony. Call me if you see anything." Alec nodded curtly and moved to leave. She caught his arm again. "Alec... leave the gun. It's a little aggressive for the sidewalk."

Alec looked down at the gun, then reluctantly stowed it in the specially constructed compartment on his bike. "Be careful, Max. If they've got him, there's got to be a lot of them." He pulled his sunglasses from his pocket and put them on, hiding the rage in his eyes. Max nodded.

They broke apart and headed out.

Two hours later, they were still searching. Alec started back to the bikes and took out his uncooperative phone. He stared at it a minute, then dialed.

"Go for Max." She sounded tired.

"He's not here."

Max's sigh came through clearly. "I'm at the bikes. I've only got a couple more blocks to cover..." There was a faint rustle in the background. "Alec? I hear something. Hold on." Another rustle. Alec started walking toward her position, not waiting to hear her come back to the phone. "Meet me at May and Pia, Alec. Something going on."

"All right... Max." She didn't answer. "Max!"

"Yeah."

Alec closed his eyes in relief. "Wait for me, Max. I'll be right there."

There was a pause, then a grudging reply. "All right. Hurry up."

"What's it sound like?" Alec walked faster.

"I dunno. I can't make it out." She paused. "Sounds like a lot of people, though." She lifted her hand as he came into sight. They snapped their phones shut in unison.

Max turned and fell in to step with Alec as he walked past her. "Hey," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "Act casual." Alec rolled his shoulders to loosen their tension, then stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowed his walk to a relaxed saunter. "Much better," Max said, but her face was tight with worry as they got closer to the source of the noise. People began passing them at a half-jog, and Max tapped a man on the arm as he passed by, face avid.

* * *

_**{From LAtR}** _

_"Hey, what the hell's going on?" Max asked sharply, catching his attention. Alec suddenly realized that it was dark out, and took off his sunglasses. He frowned as what the man was telling Max registered._

_"A bunch of the neighborhood guys got a hold of one of them mutants that's been on the news." The man's eyes glittered with excitement._

_Max paled. "What do you mean, 'Got a hold of'?"_

_"Gave him hell!" The man was practically dancing with pride. He pointed down the street, at a large fire. Alec and Max squinted, working to see past the burning X. "What do you think?"_

_Alec's face blanked as he made out the sight of his friend hanging by his ankles. Max's eyes widened in horror, and they both stopped dead in their tracks. The man skipped away, tossing a last comment over his shoulder. "That oughta teach them freaks a lesson, huh?"_

-30-


End file.
